There is a known technique of providing a fuse portion that fuses by overcurrent, to a cathode current collector or anode current collector in a stacked all-solid-state battery, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1. It is considered that the safety when a short circuit occurs is further increased with this technique.
A technique of providing, separately from a cathode and anode, an electrode for short circuit to a stacked all-solid-state battery is also known, as disclosed in Patent Literature 2. It is considered that, with this technique, it is possible to immediately generate a short circuit to lower the battery voltage, when the battery case is crushed or a nail gets stuck in the battery.
Further, a technique of providing, as an electrode layer of an outermost layer in a stacked battery, a cathode not coated with an active material, an anode not coated with an active material, and a separator of low fracture energy provided between the cathode and the anode, is known as disclosed in Patent Literature 3. It is considered that it is possible to induce a short circuit at the outermost layer on an outer shock, whereby it is possible to promote heat release of the stacked battery while lowering the voltage of the stacked battery.